Only Abby In the world
by Five-Princess
Summary: Lizzie Devine is the worst girl in the world and Abby is trying to stop her. What will happent with her relation with her best friend? Something hard is killing the french girl. Will she get out of that life?


A/N: This is for Abby-Sanban. I hope you like it girl because I was suppost to stop doing KND stories (because I lost inspiration for that show) and you came with that picture. You ask me for the request and I didn't hesitated! I said yes! Why not! Enjoy the story! The song is Only Girl (In The World) From our Rihanna! Told in Abby POV! YAY!

I want you to love me, like I'm a hot ride  
Keep thinkin' of me, doin' what you like  
So boy forget about the world cuz it's gon' be me and you tonight  
I wanna make your bed for ya, then imma make you swallow your pride

What's going on? Am I really doing this for him? Really... Yes I am... Gun in my hand, sitting in my bedroom and waiting for a savior. How it started? Let me tell you...

Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world  
Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love  
Like I'm the only one who knows your heart

All started a year ago when Nigel told us that he went back with Lizzie. I told to myself: ''Not again. That dumb is again on my way to hold Nigel's heart? Oh crap!'' After this not-so-happy new, the ginger dumb entered with a fully happy joy, screaming ''NIGIE!'' everywhere! Damn... she is so disturbed sometimes! Ether way, all the sector V went to the amusment park... with her! She didn't let one singel second to him! I wanted right now to tell him about my feelings before they get married! Haha. ''Numbuh 1... Abby means... Nigel? Can I talk to you one second please?'' I said to him before the monster came and tell me: ''Who you think you are to talk with my Nigie? He is mine!'' ''Let go sweety, I'll go talk with Abby and we can try the other rides after okay?'' Said Nigel before Lizzie nods her head. We went to a quiet place. It was close to the smokers place. ''Hum... Nigel? Lisent, Numbuh 5 knows that is the wrong moment to do this but... I really really really... really!'' I said before he cuts me. ''Really what? Abby?'' He said. ''Nigel, I love you.'' I said before falling and crying like a crazy chick. ''What type of monster are you? Are you serious? No... you cannot be... please. Damn it!'' He said. What does he is talking about? ''I love you too Abby but it's too late.'' My leaduh said. ''What? Too late? No... please? You need to understand! Abby just... want you to know! She loves you more than any other man. If she leaves you or if you leave her, I'll be there.'' I said to him before I saw Lizzie behind him.

Only girl in the world...  
Like I'm the only one that's in command  
Cuz I'm the only one who understands how to make you feel like a man  
Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world  
Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love  
Like I'm the only one who knows your heart  
Only one...

''Sorry Numbuh 5, me and Elisabeth need to end together and you know it! We will get married next year! I already give her the ring! It's too late!'' He said. Is he serious? No... please. Don't leave my hand! Nigel! He went with her. He left me behind. I felt... again. ''It's too late!'' I heard echoing into my confused head. I still do! I still feel my tears falling down my deep blue eyes. Why her? Why me? Why him? Why those feelings? It's done. It's over...

Want you to take me like a thief in the night  
Hold me like a pillow, make me feel right  
Baby I'll tell you all my secrets that I'm keepin', you can come inside  
And when you enter, you ain't leavin', be my prisoner for the night  
Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world  
Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love  
Like I'm the only one who knows your heart  
Only girl in the world...  
Like I'm the only one that's in command  
Cuz I'm the only one who understands, like I'm the only one who knows your heart,  
only one...

Even in class it continues. I see him holding her hand tight during I cry deeply without the notice of anyone. ''Oh Nigel...'' I whisper. The night, I still cry during Numbuh 3 comforms me. ''Let him goes Abby, he doesn't deserve a girl smart like you! Even that maybe he will come back! I swear he will do!'' She said rubbing my shoulder. ''Thanks Kuki. Go see Wally before he again falls asleep playing video games.'' I said and she obey. I was holding tight his picture on my stomatch. I was whispering again his sweet english name. It's not because that I was 17 that I need to keep it fake. Love is real. Nigel knows that. He knows me like the palm of his hand! Even more... I bet he knew I love him!

Take me for a ride  
Oh baby, take me high  
Let me make you first  
Oh make it last all night  
Take me for a ride  
Oh baby, take me high  
Let me make you first  
Make it last all night

Days passes, month passes. Hours are torture and minutes are death. My hole body is more and more cutted by myself. Lizzie is more and more with him. She even lives with him now! She shows more and more her diamond ring. Am I jealous you ask? Yes I am! How can you not be jealous to THIS! My best friend since I'm in first grade is marrying a girl he knew after his parents presents in 4th grade! Nigel should be with me! Not that brat! I should be happy. I should marry him. I should be his only one. I deserve to be his and only his. Life sucks! That why I am killing myself. For him...

Want you to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the world  
Like I'm the only one that you'll ever love  
Like I'm the only one who knows your heart  
Only girl in the world...  
Like I'm the only one that's in command

''STOP!'' Nigel said. ''What? You are married now. You don't care no more 'bout me!'' I said. ''Abby, me and Lizzie it's over! At the wedding, she flirts another guy and now it's over. I love you you can ask to anyone. They will tell you how many ngiht at the moon I cried for you. How many times I told to Rachel that I want you and not her! How many times I called Lizzie Abbygail by accident. Remove that gun from your head and come hug me!'' He said. I cannot belive! He loves me! Kuki was right! He wanna marry me and have kids with only me! I pitch the gun and run as fast as I can to his arms. Damn baby, those arms are strong and smooth. ''Oh Nigel. If you knew too how much I love you. How many times Hoagie asked me to go out but I told him I love you more. How many times I've been crying in class during you were with her. If you would ask me to marry you know I'll say yes. I'm sorry baby...'' I finally said to him. YES! I can call him baby. I feel alive for the first time in my life! ''So, I don't need to ask you that famous question?'' He said. What question? ''Hun?'' I said during he was putting a knee down and showing me an old ring, the one his mother gives him when he went to the moon. ''Would you marry me?'' He said. I jump in his arms and screams ''YES! Yes... Oh Nigel...'' I said...

Cuz I'm the only one who understands how to make you feel like a man  
Only girl in the world...

We married and have two kids... THE END! ^^


End file.
